Call of the DNA (my version)
by Alexis-senpai
Summary: Ben messes around with the Omnitrix, gets changed into an Anodite AND a girl. AND he can't change back. Adopted from Bloody-Destination but he/she is still continuing it. Full explanation inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. And first few chapters might follow the same storyline that Bloody-Destination wrote. MIGHT! Rated T cause I'm cautious.


Chapter 1: The change

**OK! Some people might be a bit confused, like those people who read the original Call of DNA. Don't worry, I have permission... I kinda, adopted the story, even though Bloody-Destination is still continuing his/her story. So I'm writing my own version of it, it'll be nearly the same, following the same storyline, but I'm writing it, sooooo, it's kinda different. Complicated stuff. BTW, he's 16 in this story... won't tell anyone why though... not now... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, if I did, I'll probably make Ben's parents be calm and collected and not freaking out about Ben having the Omnitrix. :)**

* * *

><p>Ben's POV<p>

"Come on! Why won't you freaking WORK for once?!" I shouted at the Omnitrix as I turn the dial for the 100th time and my current aliens came out. Well, I was just... frustrated. Mentally AND physically.

Trying to unlock new aliens by hacking the Omnitrix without Azmuth knowing. It's difficult.

It has been a few months since the incident with me going into the world of Nanites and meeting Rex Salazar AND also beating up Nanite Alpha AND putting him- no, IT, in the Null Void. I sometimes feel that I'm going to meet him again one day, not sure when though.

Suddenly, a new alien popped up, "Looks familiar, can't really put my finger on it though..." I wondered aloud as he head downstairs, planning to go to Kevin's 'house', which was. Explaining to my mom, Sandra Tennyson, where I was going.

"Mom, I'm going to Kevin's house." I said.

"I thought he doesn't have a house." Was her confused reply.

"He does! Well... Not really... It's a garage. He's not homeless mom." I said as I took out my phone and called him.

"HI! I'M COMING TO YOUR GARAGE! I NEED SOME HELP WITH THE OMNITRIX!" I shouted as I got into my car.

"Wait! You- Go do it yourself! I don't wanna get involved with that. Last time I did, it thrashed my house."

"Ha-ha... your 'house'. I'm already here." I got out of my car and knocked on the garage door, tucking my phone in his pocket. I yanked the garage door open and saw my Osmosian buddy in there, staring with his mouth open at his phone in his hand.

He sighed in defeat, "Let's get this over with." He gave me a it's-not-my-fault-if-something-goes-wrong face. I stick out my hand, which he took. I waited for a few minutes as he fiddled with the Omnitrix, pressing what seemed to be random buttons to me. "There, DONE!" There was a huge grin on his face, like a student who pass their exam for the very first, "Go ahead, test it out." I turned the dial as the new alien popped up and hit it.

At first, I felt nothing, "Did it not-" Then pain spread from inside out, it spread like lava, coursing through my veins. It was unbearable, yet I couldn't scream. My mouth opened but nothing came out. The last thing I saw before I was engulfed in green light, was Kevin's panicked face.

After what seemed like millions of years, I regained my sight and blinked. I could feel so much... power...

"H-hey, buddy, you okay?" I looked up and saw Kevin standing over me **(OH... Don't think dirty ;))**, offering a hand for me too get up.

"I feel alright." I replied, shocked at the soft, feminine voice that came from my mouth. I gave him a confused face, "What's wrong with my voice?"

"You don't want to see yourself."

"I do."

"No, you really don't."

"Well, I do so let me see myself." I frowned. Kevin sighed as he lead to a mirror, but he stood in front of it, blocking my view. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just... Don't freak out." I tiredly nodded, not expecting it to be that bad. When he allowed me too see my own reflection, I saw a green body with a green tint with dark green long hair that reached my knees and two bumps on my chest.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done!<strong>

**Okay, my dear readers who read this story, please vote this:-**

**Do you want Rex Salazar to appear in further chapters? Just want your opinions. **

**Follow, Favorite and review this story.**

**P.S. Bloody-Destination, I really hope you like it.**


End file.
